Family Mishap
by sasuvonke
Summary: Draco's cousin suddenly appears and join Hogwarts. She and Blaise has a plan to finally get Draco and Hermione together with the help of a few Gryffindors. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series and its contents and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**Family Mishap**

Prologue

It was just another ordinary day at Hogwarts. Students filing in and out of their classrooms, teachers keeping an eye on trouble makers and let us not forget about the infamous Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. You could almost see red and green fumes coming out off the Hogwarts castle. Despite the day's normalcy- as normal as Hogwarts can get, that is – there is one event that would shock every single being of fibre in the castle. Not everyone is aware of this fact but Draco has a cousin that would be coming. Heck, not even Draco knew his cousin would be coming.

As I was saying, the day was quite okay. It was breakfast and everyone was minding their own business when the sound of the Great Hall doors was being opened and a sudden hush fell into the massive room. Everybody stood his or her ground, wondering who the blonde girl was. Eerily enough, she looked more like Draco. The teen merely raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and strutted her way towards the Slytherin table. Majority of the Slytherins knew her; with this Draco stood up and walked suavely to meet his cousin in the middle.

"Good to see you still have a knack for having a grand entrance." He smirked at the girl who smirked back at him.

"Glad to know I'm being remembered." With that said, the blonde took off on her feet and hugged Draco Malfoy.

Gasps all around were heard. After the immediate shock wore of, students began whispering and gossiping about the mystery blonde as both Draco and his cousin made their way back to the Slytherin table. Some assumed she was his lover, some say she was his long lost twin sister and some were just too shocked to even say a thing. The Gryffindors gave the Slytherins a worried look, wondering who the girl was. The only thought running through every Gryffindor's mind you ask? _Great, another spoiled rotten brat to deal with. _ Oh, and how right they are.

Meanwhile, on the Slytherin table, after all the greetings have been made they went back with their own thing.

"So, what decided you to come here?" Draco asked, sitting beside his beloved cousin.

"What? Do I have to have a reason to stay here? What if I say that I just missed my oh-so-charming cousin?" She asked innocently without breaking her face due to mirth.

"Cut the crap, dear cousin." He gave her a genuine smile. "What are your intentions here?"

"Alright fine, spoil sport." She rolled her eyes. "I miss you… and Blaise." Emphasizing on the word 'and', not really giving out her reasons for being in the aforementioned castle.

"You miss Blaise?" With an I-don't-believe-that-shit kind of look plastered on his face. "You two have spent the whole summer together!"

"Whatever." She sighed and turned her head towards the Gryffindor table, skimming through people she recognizes. Her eyes landing on one Hermione Granger.

_Not bad, cousin. _She thought to herself. _This is going to be interesting._

Author's Note: The Hermione and Draco fluff will be coming on the next chapter. As you may have noticed, I haven't given Draco's cousin a name yet. So any suggestions on her name? I hope you enjoyed the prologue of some sort.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series and its contents and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company. The name Trinity is what I have decided to name Draco's cousin, thanks to Frex for suggesting it. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect that much reviews, so thank you everyone!

**.Poor.Unfortunate.Soul.13. – **Thank you! I'm glad you think it's awesome!

**spinning cup – **Thanks! I'm trying to keep Draco in character, glad you think he's still himself. I like your penname by the way.

**Alia Lynn – **Thank you for your wonderful criticism. Thank you for suggesting names as well. I'll keep the things you said in mind. Reviewers should be more like you.

**slytherin-princess-no1 – **Thank you! I'm glad you think its good!

**SailorBlackSun – **Thanks for suggesting a name.

**xDramione4Lyfx – **Thank for your review. Don't worry, I'll try to keep the story intact.

**Frex – **Thank you so much for the name. I'm using it, if you don't mind. Glad you like it!

**Family Mishap**

Chapter 1

After the somewhat different breakfast, everyone scurried to his or her respective classes. With the Slytherins having Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, the Gryffindors have the great privilege of having Herbology together with the Hufflepuffs. Just as the bell rang, Draco and Trinity – his cousin- sat right at the front of the Slytherin pack, resulting in a rather annoyed flock of Ravenclaws.

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you like a certain Gryffindor." Trinity stated, not even asking him but as if trying to confirm whether the fact is true or false. With that Draco's eyes widened and quickly looked around the room to check if somebody have heard, fortunately for him nobody did. Aside from Blaise of course, who was sitting beside Trinity.

"And who was that? Genius over there?" Draco asked, pointing a glare in Blaise's direction. "Don't you have any better things to do than meddle with my personal life?" He hissed, dangerously both directed at Trinity and Blaise. "You should know better than believe anything that come out of this bloody idiot's mouth."

"Now, now Draco." Blaise razzed Draco flippantly. "No need to get touchy." He smirked.

"I agree." Trinity added, not really helping Draco's situation. "You should be more open to your feelings. Let it out. It's very unhealthy if you always keep it to yourself." She teased in a singsong way.

"Would both of you mind your own business!" Draco yelled in front of the class unaware of his doing. He was so frustrated at the two Slytherins beside him that he hadn't noticed that everybody had stopped talking and started listening to Professor McGonagall's lecture, which in turn earned him not only a death shuddering glare by the said Professor but detention with her as well.

"Great, just great." Draco glared at the two, who in turn gave him innocent looks.

While the Slytherin-Ravenclaw Transfiguration class is in progress, we could say the same for the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Herbology class as well. Although, not as derogatory as the former had been. Everyone is intently listening to Professor Sprout about a random organic cure for frog burns and its side effects to those with sensitive skin. Although, we couldn't say the same for Ron and Harry who are both busy trying to figure out what relations does Trinity have with Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron whispered vehemently. A few curious heads turned in his direction. "'Mione!"

"What is your problem, Ronald?" Hermione gave her best dead on impression of Professor McGonagall, her eyes as thin as slits and her lips in a very thin line. "If you have the decency to whisper, do it with a few decibels lower." She whispered, as if taunting Ron to do the same.

"Do you have any idea who the girl Malfoy hugged?" Harry asked in a decent whisper, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

Hermione almost groaned in chagrin.

"No, my guess is as good as yours." She rolled her eyes. Realising what she had just said, she quickly altered her former sentence. "Scratch that. My guess _is _better than yours." She gave them an unambiguous look, mainly directed at Ron.

"What?" Ron looked offended. "She may be his much evil-er twin!"

"Ron," She sighed. "There is no such word as 'evil-er' and you already said 'much' so you're just being redundant." She then faced Harry, pleading with her eyes as if to telling him to bridle Ronald.

"Ro-"

"Ms. Granger, is there something you wish to share the class?" Professor Sprout interjected Harry before he could even say Ron's name, who's obviously in a terrible mood. "Perhaps it would be better if I give all three of you detention."

"But-" Hermione tried to protest, giving her two cents.

"No buts." The professor cut in again. "Detention all three of you lot!" With that, the professor then turned back his attention to the lecture while some students gave the trio sympathetic looks.

"Thank you so much for getting me into detention, Ronald." Giving Ron another one of her glare and turned so fast her hair whipped Ron and Harry in the face. Strangely enough the glare reminds both Harry and Ron of one certain Slytherin.

"We're sorry, 'Mione." Ron mended.

"We?" Harry asked indignantly, giving Ron a this-is-all-your-fault look.

"Fine." Ron frowned at Harry. "_I'm _sorry Hermione."

"Just shut up both of you and don't talk to me until I give you permission to do so." She said, rather monotonous. Harry and Ron sighed.

_I reckon this is going to be a long day,_ Harry thought to himself ruefully.

Author's Note: First chapter is done and I know I said there'll be some Draco and Hermione, so I'm sorry. I just don't want to rush the story. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series and its contents and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company. The name Trinity is what I have decided to name Draco's cousin, thanks to Frex for suggesting it. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect that much review, so thank you everyone!

**spinning cup – **Thank you for the motivation! I'm definitely going to continue.

**Alia Lynn – **You are such a great feedback! Thank you so much. Oh ad the professor thing? Fixed it just for you! Thanks again!

**Anilucarddraculina – **Thank you for reading! Thank you for the review as well.

**SilverGreenBlackisSnakeAttack – **I'm glad you're rooting for Trinity! Don't I get a cookie for effort?

**Olympia – **Thanks for reading! I'll go check out the site soon.

**Family Mishap**

Chapter 2

Despite previous and constant begging on both parties, the professors would not give up their stand. Professors' McGonagall and Sprout wanted to make sure that talking and whispering in class would reduce or halt altogether, so the opportunity to discipline students for the misfortune of some detention goers is an opportunity too good not to pass up. So here they are – all of them – sitting in an old, beat down classroom that looks like its been untouched since the castle was built.

The gang had been scattered all over the room so as not to cause any more than necessary trouble. Professor McGonagall sitting leisurely on the teacher's desk while marking scrolls. The room had been so silent that the only thing the students could hear is the constant scratching of quill on scroll. Hermione for one didn't mind being in detention, shockingly enough, since she gets to finish her homework without any idiotic interruptions.

She had been seated in the left back corner and a seat away from her right was Draco Malfoy, who she assumed must be fighting off his sleep due to constant slapping and pinching of the face. On the front row, vertical to Malfoy was Potter. Harry was best occupying his time by staring at the wall beside him trying to make out imaginary faces, chuckling quietly here and there when he discovers something relatively funny. Vertical to Hermione was Ron. And Ron being Ron unashamedly sat on his seat, tuned out everything and everyone and slept, while snoring. Really loud. Every time the red head would snore, either Hermione or Draco would roll their eyes in annoyance.

_So far so good, _Professor McGonagall thought as she continued, quite merrily to mark her scrolls. Not long after she had thought this to herself, she heard papers being crumpled and hitting something rather hard. She assumed it was a head. She looked up just in time for Ron to make a loud snort and look up with a dazed and confused expression on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Although Ronald's snoring was getting rather annoying, you have no right to hurt a fellow student." She said tartly. It vaguely reminds of Malfoy his old grandmother, eerily enough.

"It wasn't me professor." Draco defended himself groggily, and seriously enough it hadn't been him. If his eyes were bloodshot and elbows on the table propping his head up weren't any indication that he was telling the godforsaken truth then, I don't know what is.

"Then who-" McGonagall was interrupted before she could utter another word.

"It was me professor." Hermione raised her left hand, looking as though she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "I don't know about the rest of you, but Ronald's snoring was making my ears hurt and I'm pretty sure if he didn't stop my ears would have bled by the end of detention."

Everybody, including Malfoy, looked at her like she was crazy. And she probably was. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked. For once, Hermione did something rather out of character and it wasn't his fault, much to his dismay but to was rather nice to witness. He could tell that Granger had an inner Slytherin in her system just waiting to burst out. Professor McGonagall and Harry was speechless of course, the professor blinked twice and then nodded once. Ron however couldn't have cared less aside from the fact that he looked like the living dead and went back to his slumber.

_So, _Malfoy thought to himself, feeling a smirk forming in his lips. Its not an evil smirk mind you, it was a smirk that resembled somewhat of a smile. _Granger does have a fun side. Although the paper ball was rather childish, if I do say so myself. _

Author's Note: I apologize to everybody for the long wait! I don't actually have a reasonable excuse as to why I haven't updated the story, if you haven't noticed my work usually consists of oneshots and I'm not used to stories with chapters. I'm trying my best to fulfil your wishes. (Geez, I sound like an old fashioned genie.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Don't worry, there's more to come. I once again apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. More fluffiness will ensue soon. Thank you.


End file.
